Bloom
by aishachase97
Summary: After her grandmother's passing Aria moves out of the city to her grandmothers house in the wastelands. There she tries to make life for herself, learning how to be alone and surviving off of her knowledge of the forests around her and her grandmothers gardens. But what happens when she's suddenly forced into the world of violence and aliens?


The early fall morning was crisp, sweet and alive with the sounds of nature. It was a windy morning, the leaves rustled in the canopies, while little animals skittered around the forest floor and undergrowth. Birds headed south, trying to escape the bitter winter that lie ahead. It was going to be a bad one, deep snows were already pounding down the northern countries, and even here in the wastelands it was chilly, even for mid autumn.

Beyond the forests were rocky cliffs filled with monsters of unknown proportions. This didn't seem to scare the young girl who was slowly making her way towards the forest. She jumped from the cliff side, her legs wobbling from the impact. Her hands were dirty and covered in gashes, cuts and bruises. Dirt and dust covered her face as she looked around feeling very much accomplished. Having never been out of the cities before, she was doing really well in the cold weather.

Her long skirt blew around her legs as the wind picked up again, causing her pale skin to flush deep shades of pink. Taking a step towards the forest, she wrapped her tail around her figure, trying to keep warm.

As she walked the forest became quiet, and the only sound that could be heard was from the crunching of the leaves from her feet. All around her the leaves, colored in endless shades of red, brown and green, causing the girl to feel determined and happy, even though she was alone. Under the cover of the canopy her movements became more graceful and slow. She took her time, wandering in the woods, not at all frightened of the beasts that could possible be calling this forest home. They would have to get used to her, for she wasn't planning on leaving.

Her legs carried her miles into the mountainous forests, and as the sun rose over the dark cliffs the air started to warm considerably. Her tail unwrapped itself from her hips and swayed around in the breeze as she walked, the sun beating down on her skin.

She paused in a clearing, smiling up at the sun. It was somewhere around mid day, maybe 2 0'clock when she decided to fill her canteen with water. She knelt beside the creek, dipping her water pouch into the frigid water. Her fingertips turned red as she held the canteen under, watching the bubbles flow along with the slow tide. Aria couldn't help but smile despite the cold temperature of the water. She stood up slowly, taking small sips of the clean water.

Aria reached into her pouch, that sat against her side and pulled out a piece of bread and cheese. She looked around the little opening before continuing her adventure, slowly nibbling her snack. The day dragged on peacefully. As the animals became used to her, they realized she wasn't a threat, and even followed after her, slightly bewitched by her humming melody. She paid no attention to the animals or the possible horrors that could fall upon her as she made her way through the forest.

Just as the sun was dipping below the cliffs, signalling evening, Aria arrived in an opening about the size of a football field. At the other side of the opening was a small house surrounded by garden beds filled with withered weeds. The house was white with green trim and shutters. The whole house was closed up and had been for months.

This had been her grandmother's house before he passing early the previous summer. Aria had decided that she would come take care of the house and gardens. Being away from the city would be good for the quiet girl and she was quite happy being at her grandmother's home.

The door stuck slightly as she tried to open it. She reached around on the wall, looking for the light switch she knew was there. The lights flickered and stayed on and she released a breath she had been holding. One less thing she would have to fix up. She moved from room to room, slowly remembering the lay out from when she was very little. It was dusty from the months that it hadn't been disturbed. She smiled at the pictures on the desks and walls.

She continued to wander around the small house, before retiring in her grandmother's bedroom that smelled faintly of mint.

She would have a busy few days ahead of her, but she smiled as she fell asleep.

For the rest of the the fall Aria spent her time cleaning the house, fixing it up and filling it up with food. She harvested what berries she could and made jams and preservatives and filled the fridge with them. She found her grandmother's tea leaves while cleaning and dusting the kitchen.

Soon the house felt like home and she was ready for the cold winter. \

Aria yawned as the sun peaked through the window, casting its morning glow across her sleepy face. She laid in bed a bit longer, debating on what she was going to do that day. She had to admit, during the winter there hadn't been much to do, and, after creating an army of snowmen outside the house, she had run out of room outside to do much of anything in the yard. She sat up in bed, slowly, her arms rising up into a stretch. Her tail swayed out erratically as if it was waking up on its own as well.

She hummed a tune quietly as she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a jar of jam. She made a face, realizing that she was running low on food, as well as getting tired of eating the same thing day after day.

With a sigh she dug into her breakfast, licking the sticky substance from her lips as she finished half the jar. Aria glanced out the window by the sink and blinked. Her body moved on its own and she was suddenly outside. With a delighted scream she jumped out into the sun, landing on fresh, muddy grass. Winter had finally ended.

Aria wasted no time getting to work on the garden beds. The spring seeds needed to be planted before it got to warm and the beds needed serious weeding.

She spent the next weeks working in the gardens, moving around the house making sure that the yard was clean.


End file.
